This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to an improved method and system for congestion control in a telecommunications network.
Advanced telecommunications systems include a number of switching points interconnected by communication links. Control points are connected to the switching points by separate messaging links and route messages between the switching points on the messaging links. Such messages are used to set up, monitor, and break down calls across the switching points. In routing messages between switching points, the control points detect congestion on the messaging links and notifies the switching points of the congestion states. The switching points then adjust call processing based on the congestion states.
Due to the size and number of switching points and other elements in many telecommunications networks and the nature of network traffic, congestion states often rapidly change or cycle between one or more levels. As a result, the control points are continuously detecting and transmitting new congestion states to the switching points, which are constantly altering call processing based on the changing congestion states. This ties up valuable network resources and can lead to call processing becoming confused in the network.
The present invention provides a method and system for congestion and control in a telecommunications network that substantially reduce or eliminate disadvantages and problems associated with prior systems and methods. In particular, the present invention maintains congestion states for a set period of time in order to reduce congestion state hysteresis and call processing confusion.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, congestion control is provided in a first telecommunications element by receiving a congestion state for a second telecommunications element coupled to the first telecommunications element. An internal congestion state is set in the first telecommunications element for the second telecommunications element based on the congestion state. The internal congestion state for the second telecommunications element is maintained in the first telecommunications element independently of receiving a disparate congestion state for the second communications element.
More particularly, in accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the first telecommunications element is a switch and the second telecommunications element is a link disposed between the switch and the second switch. The internal congestion state is independently maintained in the switch by maintaining the internal congestion state for a predefined period of time. Congestion control is implemented in the switch for communications with the second switch based on the internal congestion state.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved method and system for congestion control in a telecommunications network. In particular, congestion states for network elements are held for set periods of time in order to reduce congestion state hysteresis and resulting call processing confusion.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.